In this study, Type II diabetics will receive continuous intravenous insulin infusion from implanted pumps to determine if such treatment improves blood glucose control, affects early indicators of long-term diabetic complications, and/or affects the underlying pathological state in a favorable way (e.g. improves pancreatic responsiveness or improved tissue responsiveness to insulin). The patients will undergo a three month baseline assessment period followed by pump implantation. When would healing is complete and insulin infusion has been initiated the patients will be followed at intervals with 24 hour blood and urine glucose and metabolite profiles, and glucose tolerance tests including insulin (after antibody precipitation) and C-peptide determinations, glucose clamp techniques to determine peripheral tissue responsiveness, hemoglobin A1c, vitreous fluorophotometry, retinal fluorescein angiography, and nerve conduction velocity. The studies will be conducted at the University of Minnesota Hospitals and Massachusetts General Hospital. Each group will study about 12 patients.